


After the Rain Has Fallen

by NovemberOcean (Twilighthawke)



Series: Kyssandra [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fit-It, but like, established angst with a fix, look percy is so emotionally stunted i had to give my girl some help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/NovemberOcean
Summary: Spoilers for episode 101 and beyond (geeze i hope thats right)Cassandra learns about certain reanimated necromancers





	After the Rain Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Percy abandoned my girl to her tears, so i did this.

"Delilah is alive"

Cassandra dropped her teacup. Her world narrowed to her brother's face, they exchanged a few more words Cassandra barely registered before Percy swiftly took his leave.

Cassandra stared at the shattered porcelain at her feet. Delilah was alive. Cassandra had stabbed her in her black heart, and now she was alive. Alive and working to finish what she and her vile husband had started all those years ago. Tea seeped into the carpet. It was her mother's carpet. Cassandra remembered playing here with her brothers and sisters when they were still small and carefree. She remembered watching their blood spread across the cobblestones of the dungeon.

Tears, hot and fat slid down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She remembered waking in her own bed, after the first resistance attempt. A woman was sitting by her bed and for a moment, she thought it had all been a horrible dream. Then her vision cleared and Delilah sat there, in a perverted pretension of motherhood. She had smiled when Cassandra called for her mother.

A sob escaped her lips as she sat in her study. She clutched at her mouth with one hand, and her stomach with the other. She felt as though she might be sick.

"Cassandra!" A familiar voice broke through her reverie, and Kynan stood in the doorway. Cassandra helplessly held out her arms to him and he knocked over a chair in his haste to embrace her.

"I killed her," Cassandra sobbed into his shirt. "I ran her through with my mother's sword and threw her in acid--" she had to stop for a shuddering sigh. Kynan stroked her hair and held her while her world fell apart.

"I know," he murmured into her forehead.

"She can't be allowed to--" Cassandra was starting to get frantic, but Kynan held her closer.

"Shhhh," he shushed her. "Vox Machina have this sorted. Five dragons have got to equal at least one necromancer bitch."

Cassandra was so surprised by his irreverence that she laughed a little. Kynan pulled back and held her face in his hands.

"She can't hurt you anymore," he said, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. "You're stronger than her."

"Kynan I can't--" she started but he shushed her again.

"Not only can you, but you will," he said emphatically. That didn’t make a lot of sense, but he said it with such conviction in his eyes that she was inclined to believe him.

Cassandra felt her heartrate decrease, as her sobs started to subside. They sat on the floor clinging to each other like a line in troubled waters. Until Kynan made a disgusted grunt and Cassandra pulled back to stare at him.

"Why are my trousers wet?" He asked, looking down to the shattered teacup and subsequent puddle of tea… he was currently sitting in.

Cassandra laughed a wet little laugh as Kynan made a distressed noise and tried in vain to wipe the tea off his trousers. Cassandra grabbed a napkin off the desk and handed it to him.

"I love you," Cassandra told him and he flushed all the way to his ears, just as if it was the first time she'd ever told him. Even though it was easily the hundredth time.

"I-I love you too," he stammered, but then his face changed from flustered to something more determined. "That necromancer bitch is going down." Cassandra nodded with conviction.

"That bitch is going down. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> That title friggin sucks sorry i just really love Sting.


End file.
